


Джаспер Ситвелл живет в чертовом ситкоме

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Ладно, может и нет, но он на самом деле соединяет Клинта и Фила так, будто смотрит один из сериалов.





	Джаспер Ситвелл живет в чертовом ситкоме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jasper Sitwell Lives in a Goddamn Sitcom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612523) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



\- О, привет, Клинт, - говорит Джаспер, когда они с Филом направляются к выходу, чтобы перехватить что-то на обед. – Хочешь присоединиться? Мы идем в один знакомый мне бар. Там шикарная жареная курица.

\- Что? – спрашивает Клинт, оторвавшись от своего телефона и глядя на Джаспера, на Фила, а потом снова на Джаспера, переводя на него взгляд чуть быстрее, чем нужно. – Нет, спасибо, я не голоден.

Джаспер почти что отпускает его, но затем замечает, насколько разочарованным выглядит Фил, да и жареная курица в том баре действительно чертовски прекрасна, поэтому ее не должна испортить ничья грустная физиономия.

\- Нет, - говорит Джаспер, - ты голоден. Пошли. – Он хватает Клинта за воротник куртки, когда тот пытается сбежать, и тащит его за собой, прежде чем он успевает улизнуть.

\- Джаспер, я на самом деле…

\- Больше ни слова этой чуши, иначе… - говорит Джаспер, указывая пальцем на Фила. – Я месяцами был вынужден выслушивать твое нытье о том, как ты беспокоишься, что подумает Клинт, если ты сделаешь первый шаг, и Наташа месяцами выслушивала то же самое от Бартона. – Он сунул руку за отворот куртки Клинта и схватил его за воротник рубашки, потому что Клинт явно пытался выскользнуть из куртки и слинять. – Кто говорил: «Ох, наверное, я недостаточно хорош для Фила гребаного Коулсона и его волшебного пениса» и «Ох, а если он влюблен в Ситвелла»? Последний пункт, кстати, - сказал Джаспер, поворачиваясь и глядя на Клинта, - был бы для него весьма удачным вариантом. Я делаю французские тосты как хренов профи, и я очень хорош в постели.

\- Джаспер, - говорит Фил, его голос такой слабый, будто он не дышал все то время, пока Джаспер произносил свою обличительную речь. – Ты что, головой ударился?

\- Почему я должен терпеть все это? Большая удача, что у меня до сих пор сосуды не полопались, - отвечает Джаспер. Он указывает на Фила: - Ты. – Он указывает на Клинта: - И ты. Я устал от всего этого дерьма. Вы два взрослых засранца, и вы, конспираторы хреновы, не можете, мать вашу, поговорить друг с другом. Меня задолбало жить в самом унылом ситкоме в мире. – Джаспер отпускает Клинта, так что он может вытащить телефон из кармана. – Богом клянусь, Бартон, если ты сейчас сбежишь, я раздроблю тебе коленные чашечки.

Клинт смотрит на Фила. Фил смотрит на него. Клинт уверен, что они выглядят примерно одинаково смущенными.

\- Хм, - говорит Клинт.

\- Мда, - соглашается Фил, затем улыбается, вытягивает шею и трет ее рукой сзади. – Ну…

\- Заткнитесь, - говорит Джаспер. Он вытягивает вперед левую руку и переворачивает ее ладонью вверх. – Бартон, телефон, - озвучивает он приказ, когда Клинт не понимает его жест достаточно быстро.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Потому что я нахрен так сказал!

Клинт отдает телефон и снова смотрит на Фила. От взгляда Фила ему хочется опустить голову.

\- То есть, хмм, ты в меня..?

\- Да, - говорит Фил. – А ты в меня?

\- Даже очень.

\- Я сказал, заткнитесь, - Джаспер закатывает глаза. Он возвращает Клинту телефон: - Вот.

Клинт смотрит на экран. На нем высвечивается открытое приложение с картой.

\- Это что?

\- Лучшее свежесваренное пиво в городе. Закажите ростбиф без лука. Поговорите друг с другом так, будто у вас есть хоть капля гребаной вменяемости.

\- Мы же собирались поужинать жареной курицей, - говорит Фил.

\- Нет, это я собираюсь поужинать жареной курицей, а вы, дебила два, идете ужинать в пивоварню с убийственно прекрасным ростбифом.

\- Но…

\- Я накладываю вето на жареную курицу, - кричит Джаспер, поворачивается на каблуках и идет в противоположном направлении от выхода. – Я позволю вам увидеть место, где ее готовят, только после того, как получу доказательства, что вы потрахались.

\- Он вообще понимает, что довольно громко это крикнул? – спрашивает Клинт, когда Джаспер сворачивает за угол.

Фил смеется и качает головой.

\- Да ему плевать, - он снова улыбается Клинту, и его улыбка становится шире, когда Клинт смущенно улыбается в ответ. – Значит, несколько месяцев, да?

\- Ага. Ну типа думал, что я не твой типаж, вроде того.

\- А я типа думал, что это я не твой типаж, - признается Фил.

Они смотрят друг на друга в течение нескольких секунд и оба ухмыляются.

\- Ну, - говорит Клинт наконец. – По пиву?

\- Да. Звучит здорово.

*  
Джаспер находит Наташу в очереди в столовой. Ее поднос пуст, и он сначала убеждается, что она видит, как он подходит к ней, потом отбирает у нее поднос.

\- Я есть хочу, так что хорошо бы тебе иметь достойный предлог.

\- Я пытался пригласить Клинта пойти со мной и Филом в одну забегаловку, где готовят жареную курицу. Он попробовал свалить, и я скинул на них серьезную бомбу из правды.

\- Не вижу, как это связано с тем, что я хочу есть.

\- Я послал двух влюбленных тупиц куда-нибудь в другое место, но если ты ешь жареную курицу в баре в одиночестве, ты выглядишь грустным, одиноким толстяком.

\- Я не выгляжу, - говорит Наташа. – Думаю, большинство людей тоже не выглядит.

\- Я лысый мужик в придурковатых очках, - отвечает Джаспер. – Сжалься надо мной, пошли поедим курицу и выпьем что-нибудь покрепче за то, что теперь нам с гораздо меньшей вероятностью придется выслушивать, как те двое ноют друг о друге.

\- Это все, что тебе нужно было сказать, - произнесла Наташа, и они направились к двери вместе.

Это оказалась лучшая жареная курица из всех, какие Джаспер когда-либо пробовал. Со вкусом победы. Наташа пробовала и получше, но она позволила Джасперу насладиться своим волшебным моментом сполна.


End file.
